


Beyond The Veil

by Festus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, First time doing something Awakening related so pls don't kill me, I got bored and made this, Isekai??? I think so at least, Was def inspired though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festus/pseuds/Festus
Summary: Do you know those classic fairy tale stories people recite? The ones where the prince is the hero and he saves the princess? I have experienced something akin to that. The only difference? Well, I’m not a princess. I was just a regular person with my own anxieties, issues and trials in life.To this day do I still wonder why it was me specifically. But in the end, I’m glad it happened. Let me tell you the tale of how I was cast beyond a veil, going from the realities of computer games, schools and guns to a world of magic, dragons and cozy villages…~~~Literally unsure of how to format summaries, please help.





	Beyond The Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Otherworldly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722109) by [Avistella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella). 



_Do you know those classic fairy tale stories people recite? The ones where the prince is the hero and he saves the princess? I have experienced something akin to that. The only difference? Well, I’m not a princess. I was just a regular person with my own anxieties, issues, and trials in life._

 

_To this day do I still wonder; why it was me specifically? But in the end, I’m glad it happened. Let me tell you the tale of how I was cast beyond a veil, going from the realities of computer games, schools, and guns to a world of magic, dragons and cozy villages…_

 

* * *

 

    Silence. There was no sound from the world about, save for the swaying grass I lay in and the crickets chirping in the cool breeze. The atmosphere was a peaceful one, yet somehow my entire being was filled with an uneasiness. Besides… I didn’t remember falling asleep in any fields. Opening my eyes, I looked up at the sky above me, noticing stars against a bleak sky. Have I really been out for that long?

 

    I tried to think back to what I was doing before I fell asleep. But I could only draw a blank, leaving my body in a tense state. My mind was kind of hazy, and whenever I tried to think about what I was doing before waking up here, nothing had come to mind. Was I shopping for groceries, or was I at the local Wiccan shop to get more supplies for rituals? Or was I doing something completely different? And more importantly, _where the hell did I end up_?

 

    I checked the pockets of my large, overgrown hoodie, hoping to find anything that could give me any sort of idea about anything. But all I could find was my phone and earphones, much to my dismay. Gulping, I looked over my current surroundings with a sense of dread overcoming my very being, despite the fact that the field I found myself in seemed very plain. I could see no form of civilization anywhe-

 

    _Wait…_

 

    Red flags suddenly raised themselves in my mind, feeling as though survival instinct had kicked in. _I hadn’t looked behind me…_ And when I did, I was met with a fear-inducing sight, for what my eyes laid on seemed to be a rotting corpse wandering the area not too far from me, his body clad in rather old and decaying armor, or perhaps they were robes.

 

    I must have screamed, for it twisted its head towards my direction, an alerting screech escaping its mouth, and from the surrounding area a cloud of shadows washed over the field, retracting only to leave more of those rotting corpses. And then they ran right towards me.

 

    At first, I was frozen in place, my mind clouded with fear, but soon enough survival instinct had kicked in and I mustered enough brain power to turn and run as fast as I could, and even though it was unlikely that anyone would hear me, I still screamed for help.

 

    Time around me seemed to slow as a blur of brown and a small bit of orange passed by me, followed by a blur of other various colors and silhouettes. Though I was too caught up in these silhouettes, for I slammed into something - no, _someone_ \- and fell to the ground on my back. Looking up, I locked eyes with a young man of odd-looking nature, an aesthetic sword in one hand and his other reaching towards me, a sense of urgency in his eyes.

 

    His fingers wrapped around my wrist, and he pulled me up from the ground, though not letting go even when I was on my feet. Frightened, all I could do was stare at him, my mind going into some form of overdrive. He must have sensed my fear, but before he could really do anything, a voice called out from behind me; “Chrom, look out!”

 

    This man in front of me, Chrom, turned around immediately, his fingers releasing my wrist though he pushed me back before he retracted his hand, sword swinging down on the foe that threatened him. I fell to the ground once more, though in a rougher manner than the last, and a sharp pain shot through my head as it hit the ground. The scene before me blurred, though I managed to catch a glimpse of one of those corpses turning to dust, and the sensation of strong arms lifting my torso from the ground was the last thing I felt before everything turned to black.

 

* * *

   

When I opened my eyes, I was met with the blurry sight of mixed shades of brown. I had a splitting headache, my throat incredibly dry and my body completely drained of any energy. Carefully, I brought myself to sit up - which took a lot of effort - and looked down at myself. I was no longer adorned in my hoodie, instead wearing some form of white robes. And covering my lap was a fur blanket that was very warm and soft to the touch as I rested my hands upon it. I ran a hand through my hair, the snowy strands tangled amongst themselves. All in all, I was sure I looked like a mess.

 

I didn't really get the chance to spiral further into my thoughts, for the flaps of what I now recognized as a tent opened, revealing a blue-haired young man who looked over in my direction, a smile painting his face one he rested his gaze on my being. _Right,_ I thought, memories of what had transpired earlier rushing to me. _That's… Chrom. He saved me._

 

“I'm glad to see you're awake now,” he said, calm steps making their way over to me. He grabbed a chair and pulled it to the bedside, sitting down with some sort of relief in his posture. I could feel it radiating off of him. “How are you feeling?”

 

I could only bring myself to quietly stare at him, a confusion etching onto my face as I tried to process everything. His smile slowly faltered, being replaced with a concerned frown, though I spoke before he could make a sound. “I-I'm… Confused.” I pushed myself to speak, my voice hoarse and uneven.

 

Chrom didn't seem to like that. Raising his hand ever-so-slightly, possibly to keep me from speaking more, he stood and headed to a corner of the tent, where boxes full of many oddities stood. He rummaged through it for a good minute, then returned with a flask and handed it to me, returning to his seat. “Here you go - some water for you.”

 

As expected, I drank from the flask, greedily taking its contents into my body. When I was done, I lowered the flask to my lap and closed it, swallowing the crisp water I had in my mouth. And then I tried again: “Your name. Is it Chrom?”

 

I seemed to have taken him by surprise, for he simply blinked at first. But then nodded once my question processed properly in his mind. “Yes, I am Chrom. And what of you? What’s your name?”

 

“...Alma. Alma Harvey.”


End file.
